Data processing devices, such as data packet-processing devices like a switch microchip, generally operate by inputting data, parsing the input data, processing of the data, extracting desired portions of the data and ultimately outputting of desired portions of the data. In particular, the data extraction process is traditionally performed utilizing large multiplexers that each receive all of the input data and output the desired portions of the data. However, these large multiplexors that are capable of receiving and multiplexing between such large quantities of input data are very expensive. As a result, the data processing devices utilizing such large multiplexors as extraction elements are correspondingly expensive.